castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves' Forest
Thieves' Forest is the sixth level in the game Castle Crashers. This is one of the longer levels in the game and can present a problem to players who are unprepared, most likely against the Troll Mother. Same thing for Insane Mode. Walkthrough Fight your way through a few hordes of Thieves on your way to the right. Follow the path to the right and you'll find yourself in some ruins. Little fuzzy black creatures, Trolls, will pop out of the ruins and attack you. Smash through the breakable wall. Proceed to the right and you'll come to a small camp where Thieves are fleeing to the left. Kill them if you want, but if you let them run by they turn into gold coins when they exit the screen. Troll Mother On the right side of the camp, you will come to the outside of the Abandoned Mill where the Troll Mother will come out and spit out smaller Trolls. Don't worry about the small ones, just focus on the large one. However, if you focus on the small Trolls, you can farm experience, Giraffey or Hawkster can help you with this. When you've defeated it, head into the Abandoned Mill on the right. Weapons * Boomerang - Right at the beginning of the level; Cardinal required. * Thief Sword - If you still haven't obtained this weapon yet, Thieves have a chance to drop it, even the fleeing ones. * Wrapped Sword - This weapon is found behind a broken pillar after fighting the Trolls. * Meat Tenderizer - This weapon is found in a chest near the beginning of the level. * Leafy Twig - This weapon is found in a chest right after the stone ruins. Animal Orbs Seahorse.png Troll.png * Seahorse - This Animal Orb can be found near the river early on in the level. * Troll - Return to the ruins when you have bombs. After fighting the Trolls in the area, you will see a wall along the back with a small hole in it and what appears to be another Troll hiding. Throw three bombs or use the Conehead's, Royal Guard's, or Gray Knight's Magic Projectile and Air Projectile three times to destroy this wall and free the Troll Animal Orb from its imprisonment. Note: Bombing the crack in the wall will not work. You must bomb directly in front of the Troll Animal Orb. Glitches Out of Bounds Glitch * There is a glitch that can be performed near the end of the level in which the player can go out of bounds. At the last cliff, the player must hold LT (Shield) against the cliff at the bottom of the screen. If done correctly, the player will clip through the cliff, but then land back in bounds. If 2 or more players clip the wall, they will stay in bounds. Flying Thief Glitch * This is also the level where the Flying Thief Glitch can be performed; after seeing the fleeing Thieves keep on following the aforementioned Thieves until they are stuck up against a wall in which all you need to do is hurl the Thieves upwards over the wall. Keep following the Thieves where eventually, you'll see the Thieves float in mid-air. Slowed Down Glitch * On rare occasion, a glitch may occur in the river (with the bridge over it) where touching the water would leave the water's slow effect on the player for the rest of the level, this glitch will prevent the player from being able to complete the level because they cannot get off the cliff. Headless Thief Glitch * A glitch may occur around the river (without the bridge over it), where if a Thief's head is cut off when he is next to the ledge, he will climb the ledge while headless and walk around for a few seconds before dying. Also, while the headless Thief is climbing the ledge, his head becomes Hatty Hattington's head for a 3 frames. This is most easily done in the Remastered/Steam version of the game, because in the Xbox 360 version, the screen was locked after passing the river and the ledge was not accessible. However, it could've been done with two players by stretching the screen far enough so that the Thieves would spawn and the ledge would be accessible. Hatty Hattington's head also appears in the Xbox 360 version with this glitch, but not in the original (non-updated) version since Hatty was not a character. Stance Retaining from Ledge Glitch * Another ledge glitch can occur, where if the player is shot with an arrow while climbing a ledge, their running animation will just be the stance animation. The player's state is corrected after they jump or uppercut into the air. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is Space Pirates by Waterflame. * The music that plays during the Troll Mother fight is The Show by Waterflame. * This is the level where animals unknowingly start having bowel problems. There are 3 animals here that defecate after getting scared by the Giant Troll. An owl, a Pooping Deer, and a brown bear. Video Walkthrough in Thieves' Forest on Insane Mode.]] in Thieves' Forest performing the Headless Thief Glitch.]] Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations